


In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Ten/Chittaphon) Fatal Attractions

by TheRainRogue



Series: In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sat backstage, watching NCT perform as one unit. Your eyes kept returning to Ten, no matter how many times you scolded yourself for it. Once upon a time, you loved the sight of him dancing. He moved in such a fluid manner, like water down a stream. His movements were precise, calculated, beautiful. He had always captured your attention, casting a spell on you that forbade you from looking away. His dancing had been what had drawn you to him. He was an enigma, his emotions locked away behind a soft-spoken demeanor. Through his dancing, though, he conveyed everything he was feeling, everything that words could not form.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader
Series: In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756507
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabbles, Kpop





	In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Ten/Chittaphon) Fatal Attractions

  * **Genre** : Angst ☁
  * **Word Count** : 480 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Ten ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, NCT ☁



* * *

You sat backstage, watching NCT perform as one unit. Your eyes kept returning to Ten, no matter how many times you scolded yourself for it. Once upon a time, you loved the sight of him dancing. He moved in such a fluid manner, like water down a stream. His movements were precise, calculated, beautiful. He had always captured your attention, casting a spell on you that forbade you from looking away. His dancing had been what had drawn you to him. He was an enigma, his emotions locked away behind a soft-spoken demeanor. Through his dancing, though, he conveyed everything he was feeling, everything that words could not form.

When you had first started dating, it felt like a fairytale. He was perfect in every way, the half you had been missing your whole life. That’s what you thought at the time, at least. It all felt so surreal, but now… now it just feels like a nightmare. When had everything changed? When had it all started going wrong?

Maybe it was wrong from the beginning, but you were too awestruck to notice that something was wrong.

Somewhere down the line, you started to wake up from the dream you had convinced yourself you were living. The starstruck vibe wore off and you were left feeling empty and alone.

You knew what you were signing up for, dating a rising star in the music industry, but this was just cruel.

How many times had you made lunch for him, only for it to be thrown away, untouched? You understood he wanted to practice, but even Mark took a few minutes to greet you and eat the sandwiches you made for the rest of NCT. But Ten? He never bothered.

How many times had he gotten a day off only to spend it in the practice room and not with you? How many promises did he break because dancing was more important? You stopped keeping track.

You supported Ten wholeheartedly. Dance was his life, his passion, and he was living his dream. You were so proud of him, but where did you fit into that?

You thought he loved you, but you had been wrong.

You thought that you were in love with him, but maybe it was just the grandeur of it all that you loved.

“Ten,” you called to him as he stepped backstage. He paused and you waited for the rest of the boys to pass. “We should break up,”

“Okay,” was all he said as he nodded his head. No questions asked, no words of comfort or promises that you could work it out. Just silence.

Ten’s dancing had been what caught your attention and earned your admiration. His passion, his voice, his good looks… they all paled in comparison. In the end, his dancing had been the demise of the relationship, if one existed at all.

* * *


End file.
